MMZ 5: Dark and Light Mythos
by Aldarymsi
Summary: As Zero discovered a new form, Omega had returned once again. As some enemies joined forces with the Resistance to fight Omega and became the heroes. Ciel managed to create the biometal Z before she was kidnapped, will they save her and stop evil?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Somehow, I'm too scared to post this story, but I've never read any MMZ stories that uses Mythos Zero, so I decided to post it. Please do enjoy reading this, I'll always continue this story because I actually type it in my phone, so no worries! :D**

* * *

Chapter 1

The humans were living in peace at Area Zero as Ciel and the resistance helped them for shelter.  
There was no more harm but still, Zero's disappearance was a problem for the reploids and the human resistance.  
Ciel looked up in the sky, "Zero, where are you?" she said.

In a desert, Elpizo were walking on the ground while Mother Elf was hovering above the ground.

They laughed and had a chit-chat, then they saw a giant piece,"Is this one of the Ragnarok's pieces?" Elpizo asked, Mother Elf noded.

They looked around and saw a familiar object on the ground.

Elpizo quickly ran towards it,"Zero..." he spoked to himself, holding it, Zero's helmet.

"He must be around here, let's search him" Mother Elf spoke to Elpizo.

They were wandering around the scattered pieces of Ragnarok. Mother Elf called Elpizo when she found Zero, damaged badly. His hair was covering his face, flowing with the wind. Elpizo ran towards him.

"Zero.. Don't play dead!... ZERO!.. I'm not kidding!..." he shouted, waiting for a respond from Zero, but found none.

Elpizo's tears were rolling on his cheeks, he remembered about the past, about he first met Zero, when Elpizo became evil and after their massive battle between each other, "Zero... You were the one who saved me.. from being evil.. You.. were the one who stopped me..." he told to the motionless crimson reploid.

Elpizo suddenly had a flashback of Ciel, "Ah, Ciel... I know... I... Know... That you loved this guy... Resting peacefully in front of me... " he looked at Zero.

He handed out his hand and put it on Zero's red headed hair, "ELPIZO! NO! PLEASE!" the soft feminine voice, Mother Elf.

"Mother Elf.. He saved me before... Now, it's my turn to repay and I don't want Ciel's feeling get hurt, she had been through a lot of pain without Zero" Elpizo smiled with his tears rolling on his cheeks.

Slowly, Elpizo's body turned into cyber-pixels, floating around Zero's body, repairing all of the damages.

Zero was awakened once again.

He saw Elpizo, holding his head, smiling and slowly disappearing.

"E-Elpizo?.." he asked.

Elpizo looked at Zero, "Zero, you're finally awake. I wish I could stay longer, with the Resistance... Ciel... and you... Tell Ciel.. that I said hi and Zero, take good care of her... because She.. loves... -" before he could finish his words, he completely disappeared.

"ELPIZO!" Zero shouted in the empty space in front of him.

Mother Elf was holding Zero's helmet, she gave it to him.  
He wore the helmet and smiled, "I will take care of her, but who does she loves?" he asked to himself.

"Zero, I'll give you some of my power, here" she touched Zero's helmet with her index finger with cyber-pixels hovered around it and caused him to transform.

His armor began to change into a fully red crimson body armor. On his helmet and arms, 'ZERO' were carved in white on it. His chest began to glow like the saber, his hair slowly changed from red to white like a white fox. His saber changed into a sword form.

After the transformation complete, Zero couldn't talk, 'What the? I can't talk?' he thought to himself.

"Zero, don't try to talk... I couldn't balance your energy usage... You need Ciel's help for that" Mother Elf told him.

'Great, I can only talk to myself now' he thought, irritated.

"I heard that, Zero... I can listen to anyone's thought, even humans, you know" Mother Elf put her hands on her hips.

"Anyways, now, we need to find our way to the base" Mother Elf continued, Zero nodded.

At the Resistance Base, Ciel transferred from the resistance mobile. They decided to let the resistance mobile stay there, nearby Area Zero with Rouge monitoring and operating the mobile. Everyday, Neige and Typhon will always visit the Resistance Base. Ciel always locked herself in her room and always visit the maintenance room when no one's around. She always looked depressed and made a fake smile when someone tried to talk to her, but they knew what's going on.

Neige tried to brought Ciel up to talk about her problems but, Ciel avoided the conversations, "Uh, I need some time alone, Neige. I have some research to do" and locked herself in her room, crying.

"Ciel.." Neige said with a worried expression.

**(This is just an extra part for Menart X Alouette XD)**

Alouette brought Typhon and Perroquiet to play with her in the base. They went to the harbour where Menart was securing the area. He was watching them playing, especially Alouette, holding her white kitty doll and skipping happily with the boys.

He snapped out, 'What the heck are you doing, Menart?! Alouette is...' he looked at Alouette again, '...Cute' then he realized what he just thought "Argh! What am I thinking?! She's...Uh...".

The three of them were looking at Menart with a shocking expression.

'Stupid Menart!' he facepalmed, "W-what I meant was... uh" he scratched his head suddenly Alouette asked "Who is she, Menart?".

'Oh no! What should I do?! She did heard what I said just now! What should I do?! Stupid! Stupid!' he became confused, "I uh... My shift is over, so... BYE!".

He was avoiding Alouette, but she stopped him by pulling his shirt, "Menart? Are you okay? I can help you if -", "I'M FINE!... I-I'm f-f-fine" he had his cheeks turns to slightly pink and quickly walked to the elevator.

"That's weird... What's wrong with Menart?" she said confused.

Perroquiet wiped his glasses and said to Typhon, "Hey, did you saw Menart's cheeks? It was so pink", he nodded "Neige said that, if someone's cheeks is pink or red, it maybe either they're sick or it's the person they like".

Perroquiet smiled, "Oh... Menart likes Alouette".

"Huh? Did you called me, Perro?" she asked to the little reploid boy.

Typhon giggled and whispered to Perroquiet "Lucky that she didn't heard it".

Perroquiet thought to himself, 'Finally, I can payback what you always did to Alouette and me, Menart', he smiled.

**(Finish extra part :3)**

Somewhere far away from the Resistance Base, "Levi! Hold on! We will reach to the base in no time!" Harpuia said holding Leviathan, unconscious on his arms, flying a few feet above the ground while Fefnir dashing repeteadly fighting against the direction of the wind.

"Harpuia! Where is this Resistance Base that you were talking about earlier?" Fefnir asked.

"It's nearby! Just keep dashing!", Harpuia replied.

Suddenly Fefnir collapsed without any sign of exhaustion.

"No! Fefnir!" Harpuia made a quick turn in the air and quickly land near the red reploid, lying on the ground.  
He held Leviathan with his right arm making their body met and holding Fefnir on his left shoulder and arm.

"Hold... on, guys! We can... make it!" he charged his jets and flew faster than the sound.  
Without Harpuia realized, there was a cyber-elf following them from behind.

Menart looked around if there's anyone was at the harbour, he found none.

He sighed "That was so close.. At least, she didn't know ab-".

"About what, Menart?" a familiar girl voice from behind, Alouette.

'Oh damn!' he didn't know what to do.

"W-well, it's urmm.. about urr..." he was so blurred.

Suddenly, a figure fell on the harbour near them. The force almost sent Menart and Alouette flew and dirts were hitting them.

"What the-?! Alouette! Stay behind me!" he held up his buster, Alouette stayed behind Menart as she was ordered to stay there.

"P-please... H-hold back y-your buster... C-call for h-help..." a voice came from the smoke.  
Alouette was scared and hugged Menart.

As the smoke slowly disappeared, the figure became more clearly. There were three reploids, the green one was holding the two unconscious blue and red reploids with him.

"C-call for h-help-" he said before he collapsed and fell on the floor.

Menart quickly activated his communicator and contacted with the operator, Jaune.

"Operator, can you get a few soldiers for me? There's this 3 reploids crashed landed on the harbour, they needed our help".  
Alouette was still hugging him.

His cheeks began to fluttered again, "Uhh.. Alouette?" that snapped out of her, she quickly let go and apologized.

A few moments after that, a group of soldiers came and they saw the three reploids on the floor, unconscious.

One of the soldiers gasped, "I-It's the Four Guardians of X, but where's the other one?".

Suddenly, a cyber elf came and turn into a normal form, it was Hidden Phantom, "I'm here... Quick, we don't have much time to waste!".

The soldier asked "Why should we trust YOU guys?".

Ciel came running towards them, panting and told the soldiers, "You can trust them... Send them to the maintenance room, Cerveau and Rocinell are waiting". The soldiers nodded and brought the three of them to the maintenance room, Phantom followed them from behind.

Ciel realized Alouette and Menart was there too, covering with dirts, "A-are you guys okay?".

"I'm fine, sis and umm.. Thank you, Menart" she smiled at him. Menart blushed, "T-that was nothing!".

"Okay Menart, I understand" Ciel somehow figured out and saying it sarcasticly.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Menart felt annoyed at the way Ciel talked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Come on, Alouette, Menart is busy" Ciel pulled the little reploid girl lightly.

Menart looked at Alouette turning away from him with her golden hair flowing beautifully on the air, he sighed and smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is where the first chapter ended, I don't know why I want to make an extra scene of Menart X Alouette XD**  
**But, meh, who cares. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this, and please do give me reviews, I would be glad to read them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I got a few reviews so far, and to cynos, I don't think it would be a ZeroXLevi fanfic, it's more like ZeroXCiel, sorry ^^' I never thought that anyone would ship Menart X Alouette too :D Mikaga, yeah, I kinda get the wrong colour on his hair, because most of his hair in fanarts are red colour. I'll try to not make mistake again then ^^' Anyways, on with the story :D**

* * *

Chapter 2

Back at the desert, Zero and Mother Elf were separated when they were busy looking around the Ragnarok pieces. Mother Elf kept on examining things around the pieces then, she found a green figure. Mother Elf quickly hovered towards the figure, it was a green reploid, lying on the ground. He had red visor like on his forehead and a giant buster attached to his back. As she became closer towards him, he was motionless, no reactions.

She held his head, "I don't want you to suffer...", suddenly cyber-pixels came out from her hand and circling around the reploid.

He opened his eyes and saw Mother Elf, standing in front of him, "W-who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Mother Elf and you are Craft, isn't it?" her soft voice reached him.

He nodded, "Mother Elf... Thank you, for giving me another chance to live even though I was being a fool before", Mother Elf held his left shoulder, "I understand, Craft... " she smiled.

"Oh, we need to find Zero" she told him, "Zero? He's here?" Craft asked confused.

"Actually, he didn't survived from the crash too, but luckily, his friend, Elpizo sacrificed himself to help Zero" her smile faded.

"Mother Elf, I think we should find Zero now", she nodded and they went around the Ragnarok pieces. Suddenly, a group of pantheons came and charged towards them.

"Stay back, Mother Elf! I'll destroy them all!", he detached his giant buster.

Before he could prepare it, a figure came and slashed the reploids into pieces.

Craft was looking at the red crimson reploid, "Y-you are... ", the reploid looked at him.

He recognized that look, he was shocked and shouted his name, "Z-ZERO?!".

Zero smirked, 'Too easy...', Mother Elf heard his thoughts "Zero, let's go.. We need to go to Area Zero".

He nodded but then, they were surrounded by hundreds of pantheons, 'I don't think I can, Mother Elf... I'll give you some time to escape! Now, GO!'.

Mother Elf was shocked at what she heard but they have no other choice, Craft prepared his buster, "Craft, we have to go" she told him.

"But Zero-" before he could complete his words, Zero pushed him away and took out his sword.

"Hey! I was just trying to-", "Craft, believe in Zero... He can do it" she held his shoulder. Craft stood up and attached his buster on his back.

He sighed, "Zero! I won't forgive you if you die again because you ARE the Legendary Reploid!", Zero looked at him and smirked.

They quickly evacuate to Area Zero while Zero kept fighting the pantheons.

Ciel was looking at Zero's data in her computer, she learned every detail about his armours, weapons and moves.

"If only humans can be as strong as you, Zero... That's it! I can use these datas and insert it into a compact device", she saved her projects into her computer.

Suddenly, Alouette came in, "Umm, sis Ciel, can I ask a favor?".

Ciel smiled "Sure, anything for you, Alouette", Alouette was turning around both of her index fingers **(A/N: You know, those shy girls always do when they tried to talk)**, "I want to umm... Tie my hair like yours" pointing at Ciel's ponytail.

"Why? I like the way you look now" Ciel replied, confused.

"I uh..." she stopped talking, 'I want to impress Menart! He was so brave before and I think..' she accidentally said "I like him".

"Huh? You like who, Alouette?" then again, Ciel became more confused.

"I umm, like him as my brother eheh" she laughed awkwardly and her cheeks turned to pink.

"Ok, I won't ask you anything now. Come here, I'll tie your hair", Ciel took one of her hair bands on her desk and combed the little reploid's silky golden hair.

Alouette saw Zero's datas on Ciel's computer, "Hey sis, what are you gonna do with the datas?" after Alouette asked her, Ciel stopped combing her hair.

She replied, "I want to make a compact device that uses the datas of a reploid. It will merge into a human's body and cause them to transform with the same speed, strength, armours and weapons. I wonder, how to cause a compact to merge in" she continued combing Alouette's hair, "Merge... What about if when they want to transform, they say 'Megamerge' and the device merge into them? I don't really know what it meant but that's what I think about it" Alouette talked while playing with her doll.

Ciel's eyes widened as she had a bright idea, "That's it! I need a code so the device can merge into a human's body. Thank you, Alouette!" Ciel hugged Alouette after she finished tied Alouette's hair.

Ciel quickly activated her computer and continued researching while Alouette walked out of the room.

"Now, I'll just go to the harbour and talk to him" Alouette said with confidence. She took a deep breath and walked through the command room.

As she was about to go out from the command room, Jaune called her, "Alouette!", 'Oh no, please don't ask why did I tied my hair' Alouette thought.

"Is that you?", she tried to recognize the little reploid.

"Yes, Jaune, it's me" Alouette replied in a cute tone.

"You somehow looked like Ciel but in a younger version" Jaune smiled.

"Oh really? Thank you, Jaune" she said and then walked away.

Alouette sighed in relieved, 'Lucky, she didn't ask why'. As she continued walking, somehow, the door to the maintenance room was opened.

'Cerveau forgot to close the door again?', she thought. **(A/N: I know the door automatically close when someone is already in/outside the room, but let's just pretend the door is broken or something XD)**

As she was about to touch the controls to close the door, "Hey, you" a rough voice came from the room. She gasped.

'What should I do?! I didn't meant to disturb them...' she began to panic.

"The engineer reploid... Thank you" he said, 'Is he talking to Cerveau?' she listen to their conversation.

"Huh? About what?" Cerveau replied while still repairing Leviathan.

"It's just that, you and your leader, trusts the four of us even we were against you before" he talked in a low tone.

"You were against us before, but you were doing it for the human race" the engineer talked to the cyber-elf in it's normal form.

Phantom smirked, "I just really thought that, I was a fool before, trying to stop Zero... Huh, never thought he was so right" he talked shamefully.

Alouette didn't really understand what they were talking about, so continued to walk into the elevator. When she arrived on the lowest ground, she head out to the harbour but Menart wasn't there. She looked around but he was not around, "So much for being too confident" she rolled her eyes.

**(Another extra scene of the couple but not much of a cute scene, I think)**

"BOO!" a loud voice appeared from behind and made her heart almost stopped, her doll was off her grip too.

"Menart! You scared me!" she shouted.

"Oh, so you tied your hair? Let me take a closer look" he pulled her hair harshly.

"Oww! It hurts! Let go!" she pushed him away and quickly picked up her doll. "I thought you were a nice guy!" she hugged her doll and quickly ran away.

"But I was just... Kidding..." he frowned and regretted at what he did to her.

**(So much for being childish, Menart, end of the extra scene)**

Ciel was drawing designs for the device and thinking a name for it. "Hmm, Zero Device? No.. Mega Zero? BioMerge? I can't think any" she sighed.  
As she continued to draw the designs, there where so many plans were thrown in the trash bin. She drew and drew, slowly, her eyelids became heavier and more, "I think... It should be... BioMetals..." then she closed her eyes.

In the old abandoned lab, where Zero was found and the battles between Zero and Omega, there were two baby-elves, "That evil reploid! Lucky, we survived" one of the baby-elves said.

"Yeah! Lucky, we survived!" the other one said.

"Look! Over there, Prea!" the baby-elf told to the other one.

"Where? Where, Crea?" Prea asked.

"There! There!" Crea shouted.

The two baby-elves hovered above the ground flooded with water. Crea was leading the way as Prea followed her from behind. They stopped when they saw the familiar figure lying on the ground with his hair flowing with the water. They both gasped.

"It's the bad reploid!" Crea shouted.

"It's the bad reploid!" Prea shouted.

"Wait, Prea, it's not him" Crea's voice tone became low.

"It's not him, Crea?" Prea asked.

"Omega" Crea said, shocked.

"Omega?" Prea asked in suprised.

Crea came closer to Omega's body, she looked around him and he was motionless. He didn't moved at all, Prea came closer too.

"Prea, Omega is gone" Crea said, cheerfully.

"Crea! Omega is -", "BACK!" the rough voice came from behind them, Omega.

"Prea, run!" Crea shouted.

"Crea, run!" Prea shouted.

"Too late!" he caught the two baby-elves in his grasp.

"Prea, I'm scared!" Crea was shaking in fear.

"Crea, I'm scared too!" Prea was shaking in fear as well.

Suddenly, force were pulling the two of them into his chest. Prea managed to survive but Crea didn't, "Ahh, I feel a lot better now! Okay, you little scrap, I want you to behave or else you become like your foolish twin or repeating elf! I always hated you, repeating those annoying words!" he shouted in front of the baby-elf, still stuck in his grip.

'Crea...' Prea thought to herself.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is kinda lame and I kinda out of ideas. So, I need help for the 3rd chapter or possible, if you're not satisfied with this chapter, you guys can give me some ideas :D Luckily, I managed to make Craft and Omega's return XD  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey peeps! Caught you reading! XD Anyways, to the unnamed guest, you do give a point there, so gonna use it. Oh unnamed guest, Menart looks like a bit older than Alouette ;D I was really kinda out of ideas, so I decided to look random pictures of MMZ and a few of them gave me some ideas, then again, thank you unnamed guest for giving me ideas :3 For the ones that interested with the Menart X Alouette thing, sorry though, I kinda don't know how to put it in here, maybe Chapter 4 or 5? So, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Badump! 'I can hear my heart beat, it's so loud', Ciel thought, her eyes was still closed.

Badump! Badump! 'What's happening?!' she began to panic.

The temperature became higher, her heart was beating faster.

'Open your eyes, Ciel! Open your eyes!' Ciel thought harder.

She opened her eyes, she was standing in the middle of a desert. She looked around the desert, suddenly a giant piece landed just a few feet away from her.

"T-this is o-one of the Ragnarok's pieces... Where am I? And how did it-" another piece landed even closer to her, she gasped and slowly walked behind.

"CIEEEEEEEEL!" a low toned voice shouted.

'T-that can't be', she stopped moving.

She turned to her back and saw Zero, falling down from the sky like the other pieces.

"ZEROOOOOOO!" she quickly handed out her hand and Zero did the same thing.

As their hands became closer, Ciel's heart started to beat even faster. "Come on! Almost there!" Ciel said, forcing herself to reach Zero from above.

Suddenly, a giant piece hitted Zero from his side. The piece came out of nowhere, Ciel couldn't move anymore. She tried to but failed, she could only watch her only hero killed by the flying piece with her eyes widened.

She tried to scream but there was nothing came out from her mouth. She couldn't breathe, and her tears began to flood her eyes, flowing down to her cheeks.

Ciel took a deep breath, forcing herself, "ZEROOOOOO!". Bump!

"H-huh? W-where am I?" Ciel looked around, she found herself fell from her chair when she was sleeping "O-oh, i-it was just a dream... Zero..." she began to cry, thinking about the lost reploid. She looked at the heart shaped keychain that Zero gave it to her. **(A/N: That heart shaped keychain was actually from Neige while Zero was busy looking around Area Zero from danger, which was after they realized about the Resistance's kindness, Neige told Zero to give it to Ciel as HIS gift for her) **

At the Area Zero, Neige was accompanying Typhon at the lake, suddenly, she heard something in the woods. She looked around but nothing was there, Typhon was still busy playing with the water. Then, another sound was made.

"Typhon, did you heard that?" her eyes were looking in the woods, focusing.

"Heard what?" Typhon asked, confused.

"Oh, n-nothing, must be the birds" she tried to ignore it.

As she was about to turn Craft came from above, landed in front of her. Neige gasped and quickly ran towards Typhon, she quickly protect him by hugging him.

"C-Craft! I don't want you to do any harm to the settlement!" she shouted at Craft while still hugging Typhon.

"Wait! We came here to tell you something" Mother Elf came out from the woods.

Neige let go of Typhon and walked towards the two of them. She stared right into Craft's eyes with a serious look.

"N-Neige... Don't give me that look..." he looked away from her glare.

"What took you so long to change back?!" she quickly hugged him with her tears of joy.

"...Neige..." he hugged her back, feeling glad.

'How sweet' Mother Elf smiled, looking at the couples, hugging.

Then, Mother Elf came to them, "Uhh, Craft?" she tried to get the reploid back in the reality.

"O-oh sorry, Mother Elf" he coughed and blushed.

"So, as you were saying?" Neige said, shyly.

"Zero, he's still in the desert. Where the Ragnarok crashed" Craft replied.

"ZERO?!" Neige shouted in disbelief.

Craft and Mother Elf nodded.

"We must tell Ciel immediately!" she quickly brought Typhon and the others to the resistance mobile.

They entered the mobile and Rouge was doing her things as usual, rearranging datas.

"Hello Neige and Typh-" Rouge stopped when she saw Craft and Mother Elf.

'Is that Craft and Dark Elf?!' she thought to herself.

Mother Elf heard her thoughts, "You're mistaken, I'm Mother Elf and yes, this is Craft but don't worry, we won't harm the resistance anymore" she said, replying to Rouge's thought.

'D-did she just read my mind?' Rouge was shocked.

"As a matter of fact, yes! I did read your mind and I know who you are, Rouge" Mother Elf smiled to her.

"Yes, I am Rouge, welcome to the Resistance Mobile, can I help you?" she said nicely and calmed.

"Operator! Send us to the base! It's something very important Ciel must know!" Neige replied quickly.

"All right, Neige" she understood.

Neige, Typhon, Craft and Mother Elf were ready, they stood on the trans server.

"Set coordinates... 3.. 2.. Transfer!" she accessed the coordinates to the base.

At the same time, soldiers were gathering around the command room. "It's just Neige and that kid boy again... Hey, Jaune! Why did you called us here?" Colbor asked.

"I received a data that there are going to be 4 people transferring at the same time" Jaune replied straightly.

"Random human?" the other soldier asked.

"Transferring!" Jaune announced.

They all prepared their busters. "3.. 2.. Transfer!", the whole room gasped as they saw Craft and Mother Elf.

"I-It's Craft and the Dark Elf!" Colbor shouted.

"What are you TWO planning to do with Neige and Typhon?!" the soldier asked aiming at Craft.

"Hold down your busters! They came here to tell us something important, but first of all, where's Ciel?!" Neige shouted.

"Ciel? She just went to a desert, to take some fresh air" Jaune replied.

"What?! How can we tell her now?" Neige turned to Craft and Mother Elf.

"It doesn't matter! Colbor, they found Zero in a deser-..." Neige stopped, and realized what she was about to say. "What am I kidding?! The place where Ciel went must be where Zero is!" she shouted.

"Uhh Neige?" Colbor tried to stop Neige from destroying the whole command room.

The others laughed at Neige's reactions.

In the desert, Zero finished killing the pantheons, but the others managed to escape. 'Now I'm lost! I don't know where to!' Zero thought in confusion.

Ciel completely transferred in the desert, she held the keychain with her. She looked around, "This is where exactly I saw Zero in my dreams!" Ciel said. She continued to walk deeper into the pieces and then she found the Ragnarok's core room, still in one piece.

"Zero must be here!" she ran into the room, without noticing, something was following her from behind.

She walked slowly and looked at the place where the core was, and a flashback suddenly came, the nightmare, Weil's first transformation with the core. There were computers there, she tried to access it but failed.

"Zero..." she said in a sad tone.

"Zero...", 'Huh?..' he looked around the desert, 'I thought I just heard Ciel's voice' he became confused.

Ciel heard something behind her. She turned, it was Croire, in her 5th level.

"Croire? What happened to you? You became small again..." she ran towards Croire.

"Zero... He lowered my level so I could escape from the explosion..." Croire said with a sad tone.

"Oh, Zero..." Ciel looked down, Croire looked down too.

Then, they heard footsteps from behind, as Ciel turned, she could only see a blue figure and it knocked her out. The keychain was off her grip and fell on the floor.

"Ciel!.. Why you!" Croire charged a fireball, but before she could launch it, another blue reploid came from behind and caught her with a net, "Let me go!" she shouted. The blue reploid took out it's electrical sword which attached to it's left arm and knocked out Croire too.

The blue reploid pulled Ciel, unconscious by her back collar while the other one followed them from behind, holding Croire, unconscious in a net. In the same time, Zero felt uneasy as if he sensed that something bad happened.

'Why do I have a feeling that someone's in danger?' he looked around again, then he heard footsteps and scratching. He hide behind one of the pieces nearby, preparing his swords. He peeked at the corner and saw Ciel being pulled by a pantheon. The reploid accessed a door and entered the room, pulling Ciel while the other one went to somewhere else. Zero tried to move, but he felt like he's unable to move anymore.

'Oh no! Not now! My energy is draining fast, I have no time to lose!' he thought, forcing himself.

The pantheon entered the room, it was very dark, only it's red eye can be seen. It threw Ciel against the wall, slowly, Ciel opened her eyes.

"Uhh? W-Where am I?" she couldn't see anything in the dark except for one red circle and herself in the light.

Suddenly, red circles began to came out everywhere around the dark areas. "W-What are they?" she was confused, and her sight was still blurry. The lights turned on and show tons of pantheons, aiming at her with their arm busters.

Ciel closed her eyes, her tears began to roll on her cheeks, she was too scared to face it, but there was no other choice, "I'm sorry, everyone... Goodbye...".

She heard something loud fell on the floor, she opened her eyes and gasped. All of the pantheons were killed in the room, she looked at the crimson reploid, standing in front of her. He was holding a sword that glows in green, his hair had the same length as Zero's but it was white colour, his body was fully crimson. She kept examining his armour, suddenly, she found something that caught her attention, 'ZERO' was carved on his right arm. Her eyes widened.

She gasped, "Z-Zero?..." she called him in a low tone. He looked at her, Ciel knew that calm eyes, they made an eye contact.

Zero couldn't stand much longer, his eyes began to close slowly, cyber-pixels were floating around him. His hair slowly changed back to blonde, his sword formed into it's normal form, Z-Saber, the carvings were gone and the armours changed back to normal. He turned to normal, "...Ci..el..." he called her before he completely collapsed.

"Zero!" she ran towards the unconscious reploid and quickly communicate with Jaune, "Operator, transfer me", "Yes, Ciel" Jaune replied.

"Don't worry, Zero, I'll fix you in no time" she smiled looking at Zero, resting on her lap.

In the old abandoned lab, pantheons were walking around in it while Omega giving orders. He called one of the pantheons "Could you show me, who's the leader of those foolish Resistance?", the pantheon nodded and looked at the ground, flooded with water. A hologram came out, and showing a figure, it's Ciel, "So, this is the leader huh? What a beautiful human she is. She will become my queen soon enough" he laughed evilly.

Then, one of the pantheons were hiding a few meters away, Omega somehow, didn't noticed it, "I can't let that happen.. Being Omega's servant is too much.. I must help the Resistance" the pantheon said. He ran away from that place, still, nobody noticed.

* * *

**Author's Note: You must be wondering why THAT pantheon can talk, well... I don't wanna mess it ;D Just wait for the next chapter then or after that? XD It's because I saw one of those interesting pics of pantheons and decided to create one. Please give me some reviews, and to the unnamed guest, are you the same person on the 2nd and 4th review? Just wondering XD See ya in the next chapter, peeps ;3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey, Mavericks, Hunters, Reploids, Biometals and etc. I'm back! Sorry for the late update. I was busy with those chores and drawings XD Miss me? Of course not, you miss my story. Finally, MenartXAlouette is back in the story. To whentheycry00, you're sure a ZeroXCiel fan, and thanks ;D To the unnamed 'Guest', I don't really update fast now, sorry ;w;. I lol'ed at how you think about Omega wanted Ciel as his wife. Zero can only change when he's rage level is high, or something. Oh yes, pantheons can't actually talk, but this one have a bit problem with it's circuit, and caused him to talk? Yeah, I think. His eyes blinks when he talks. Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Neige was grabbing Colbor's collar, "Calm down? Calm down? How can I calm down if it's something Ciel must know?!" she said with a rough voice.

"Uhh..." Colbor was blurred.

"Transferring..." Jaune said.

All of them looked at Jaune, Neige let go of Colbor's collar and they waited for someone to arrive.

"3... 2... Transfer!" Jaune said.

They looked at the person, sitting there on the trans server with someone lying on her lap, resting. They all gasped.

"Ciel... Is that... Zero?" Neige asked with a shocking expression.

Ciel looked at Neige, standing in front of her. She just gave a meaningful smile and looked at Zero back.

'Glad she's back to normal' Neige thought, smiling.

"Ciel, the maintenance room is full, where to send him? Since Cerveau is busy with those reploids..." Colbor said, irritated.

"Send him to my room then, he doesn't look that damaged. I can fix him and his weapons" she told to Colbor. He nodded.

Autruche and Colbor brought Zero to Ciel's room while she followed them behind, exiting the command room. Then all of the soldiers walked out of the command room to the hallway and do their own duties. Leaving Neige, Typhon, Craft and Mother Elf with Jaune in the command room.

**(Back to the Menart part :3)**

Alouette didn't visit the harbour for the whole day after Menart's mischievous behaviour.

"I've been a bit too far... I kinda have to admit, she was really cute with her hair being tied like that... But... I messed it up! Aargh! Stupid!" he talked furiously to himself.

"So, you hurt Alouette huh?" a voice came from behind.

"Huh?" he turned, it was Perroquiet "Don't get involve in this, kid. It's none of your business!" he shouted towards the little reploid, holding his books as usual.

"It IS my business, you bullied the two of us before but now, I know your secret..." Perroquiet said.

"W-what secret? I-I don't have a-any secret" Menart was sweating, hoping it's not about Alouette.

"You... Like..." before Perroquiet could finish his sentence, "Perro! There you are! I was..." Alouette stopped talking as she saw Menart, sitting on a small crate looking at her. Her hair was still tied up. Their both eyes widened.

"Umm.. Perro, I'll be waiting for you in the library then" she quickly walked away.

"Alouette! Menart wants to tell you something!" Perroquiet shouted before he lose his chance.

Alouette stopped, she didn't turned around. She kept standing there, with her hands clenching, 'I... I want you to like me! Please... Please! Tell me that you like me!' she thought, hoping that her feelings will be answered.

As she heard footsteps approaching towards her, she clenched her hands even tighter, closing her eyes. 'I want you to...' she stopped thinking as a pair of hands reached her shoulders.

She opened her eyes, she felt like she couldn't handle herself anymore. Menart was standing right in front of her, his face was serious yet his eyebrows shows a bit sadness. His cheeks were pink like Alouette's cheeks. Their face was just a few inches away.

"I... I..." Menart said, still holding her shoulders.

"M-Menart?" Alouette asked.

He suddenly pulled Alouette and wrapped his arms around her, her doll fell from her arms as she was in a shocking state, "Me...nart?" Alouette asked again. Both of their face were really red.

"I...I-I'm... SORRY! I didn't meant to do that!" Menart said, 'What? Why it didn't come out?! I messed up again!' he thought.

"T-that's okay, M-Menart" Alouette made a fake smile, 'I was expecting that you like me, Menart... Why? Why did you changed then?' she thought, sadly.

'Menart, you idiot... Why don't you just tell her?' Perroquiet thought, disappointed. The two were still hugging while Perroquiet just watching them.

**(That part is kinda sad, for me though ;w;)**

Ciel was scanning Zero's body, lying on her bed, detecting any damages taken when he was gone, she found none. A flashback came to her back, when she saw Zero, in a diferrent form. She couldn't believe at what she saw that time.

"I've never seen that form before... It's just hard to believe, but if it's Zero, then... It is true" she smiled.

Her face slowly leaned towards his face, as their lips about to met.

"...Ciel..." Zero said, while still resting.

She quickly leaned back, "Z-Zero?" her face was red, but the reploid was still closing his eyes. She sighed in relieved.

'My heart is beating fast now' she held her chest. "Heart... What did I forgot?... The keychain!" she said.

"I'll come back later, Zero... There's something I forgot at the desert" she told to the reploid, resting.

She ran towards the exit door and continued to the command room.

Zero opened his eyes, "I wouldn't let you go somewhere alone..." he stood up and took his saber and buster, connected with wires around it.

Zero reached the command room, "Ah! Zero! You're okay now! Welcome back" Jaune said, happily.

"Operator, send me back to the desert... She's there isn't it?" he asked.

"You mean Ciel? If it's her, yes, she went back there. She said she forgot something very important to her and decided to go back to the desert" Jaune replied.

"All right. I'm ready, Operator. Send me" he ordered, standing on the trans server.

Jaune didn't say a word, she accessed the coordinates to the desert, "Transferring".

"3... 2... Transfer!" Zero was transferred.

Ciel was busy looking around the desert, "Where is it? Where's the keychain?" she asked to herself while removing small pieces from the ground.

Then she remembered, she was hit by a pantheon in the Ragnarok's core room.

"Maybe the keychain fell over there" she told to herself.

As she was about to walk, a hand reached her right shoulder.

She turned, it was Zero. "Z-Zero?! W-What are you doing here?" she asked in a shocking manner.

"Jaune told me that you came here because you lost something. Don't you know how dangerous it is to walk alone in this kind of place?" he talked with his calm voice.

"I-I'm sorry" she looked away from Zero.

"That's okay. Now, let's search that keychain of yours" he said.

They continued to enter into the core room, they couldn't find anything. Ciel remembered something, it's Croire. Croire weren't there anymore.

"Croire..." she said to herself.

"Croire?" Zero asked.

"S-She's gone! I think they caught her!" she told him in a worried expression.

Suddenly, a sound was made from the collapsed wall. Zero stood in front Ciel and took out his buster. A blue reploid came out from it.

"A pantheon! Ciel, stand back!" he shouted.

The pantheon looked at him, he lifted his arms up, "Woah! Woah! Woah! Careful with that thing!" the reploid said with his eyes blinking.

"Huh?" Ciel and Zero said, confused. They looked around to see if there's anyone around, no one was there.

"What? Never heard a talking pantheon before? Oh wait, I was the only one who can talk" he said, annoyed.

"W-Wait a minute... A pantheon can talk?! I thought they can't..." Ciel said in a confused state.

"The only pantehon can talk is me, so yeah" the pantheon said.

"What do you want from us?" Zero said furiously, still aiming the buster on him.

He tried replied, "Look... Omega-", "Omega?! What's wrong with him?" Zero cut in.

"Look, can't you just let me finish my talking first? Omega returned and he wants YOU" he pointed at Ciel.

"M-me?! What does he want?" she asked.

"He wants you to be his queen, after he saw your appearance" he replied.

Ciel was shocked at what she heard, "My appearance? But how did he-", "Another pantheon showed him your look, and seems like he fell in love straight away" he said.

"Weird..." Ciel said to herself.

"Hey, I found this thing lying on the floor just now" he showed Ciel a heart shaped keychain.

"My keychain!" she quickly took the keychain.

"I wonder, did he sent you here?" Zero asked.

"Nope. I ran away. I hate being Omega's servant! Even though it was just a small mistake, he'll kill us" he replied, irritated.

"Oh! So you decided to help us?" Ciel asked, happily.

"Don't get your hopes so high, Ciel. We can't really trust him" Zero said in a rude manner.

The pantheon sighed, "I know you don't trust the other pantheons, but please at least give me a chance! I'll do anything for the Resistance!" he begged.

"All right, Hablador! You can join us, until we truly trust you" Ciel replied with a smile.

"H-Hablador?" the pantheon asked with a happy tone.

"Yes! Your new name, Hablador. You don't like it?" she asked.

"I'd never had a name before... I love it!" he replied happily.

Zero just made a calm expression while Hablador was being happy and all.

"We're going back to the base now. Hablador, you're going with me. Ciel, you can go first" he ordered. The two nodded.

"Operator, we've got what we need" Zero communicate with Jaune.

"Right.. Transferring" she told towards the transmitter.

Ciel was transferred into the base.

"Okay, Hablador. Get closer" he told Hablador.

"Transferring!" Jaune said.

Then, the two disappeared from the room and into the base.

Jaune was shocked, someone was standing behind Zero. She looked at it careful, it was a pantheon.

"Zero! There's a pantheon behind you!" she was alert.

"No, no! I-It's fine, Jaune. He's on our side now. Isn't it, Hablador?" Ciel tried to calm Jaune.

"Yes, I'll help you whatever tasks you ask me to do, Jaune" his eyes blinking as he talk.

'Seriously?! A pantheon can talk?! And he's on our side?! First, Craft and Dark Elf, now this?! This world is just getting more weird!' Jaune thought.

* * *

**Author's note: So, this is where it ends then. Hope you like it. Hablador means talker in spanish, I just translate randomly but I think it sounds good enough. To the ones who thinks this is interesting, can you help me give some ideas? I'm seriously out of luck. I don't know how to start it and end it. Lucky my younger sis helped me, well a bit (annoyed). You can give me reviews then, I'm really glad to read it ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This is it, guys! Chapter 5, that you've been waiting for. But it's worst than you expected ;w; Lucky that someone's gonna help me for the next story ^^ Yes, yes, a short note indeed XD**

Chapter 5

Omega was lurking around the abandoned lab, "This place is flooded with filthy water, I might as well search another place for me to feel more comfortable" he complained, suddenly a pantheon came, "What is it? Wait, you useless minions can't talk, just show me what you want to tell" Omega rudely said towards the pantheon.

The pantheon walked a few feet away, then, it jumped through the ceiling. 'What?! He wants to play Hide and Seek now?! Idiot!' Omega thought, irritated. After that, a group of Variant Claws crawled on the ceiling into the hole, Omega was confused.

He approached under the hole, "What are they up to now?!" he asked to himself, angrily.

Omega jumped into the hole, as the water followed his movements away from it. He landed perfectly at the floor next to it, dust flew away around him. Pantheons, Variant Claws, V. Lancers and V. Missiles were crowding the area, as the V. Fencers were hanging on the pipes, a few feet above the ground.

"Move away! Give through!" he shouted while pushing away the reploids aside. He stopped with his eyes grew wider. In his eyes, the reflection of a complete black helicopter, no damages and still looked new. He gave a crooked smile, "My plan is getting much more easier, kidnapping a beautiful lady that will soon become mine", he laughed evilly.

Zero was looking around the energy storage room alone then a voice came. "Zero!", "Huh?" Zero turned towards the voice, Hablador. "What is it that you want, Hablador?" he asked roughly.

"Geez, I just wanna ask you something" Hablador's eye blinked as a voice came out, sound irritated.

Zero sighed, "What is it?" he asked.

"Do you cared about Ciel that much?" Hablador asked.

Zero's eyes widened, "Of course I do. What makes you think that I'm not?" he replied, looking away.

"No, I meant, do you have any feelings for Ciel like Omega do?" Hablador tried to correct his question.

Zero looked at Hablador with his right eyebrow lifted, "Huh? My feelings does not matter, it's not like I 'LIKE' her and don't try to compare my feelings with Omega's" he looked away again.

"That means I can like her then!" Hablador said happily.

"Hey! Hey! You can't just like her, you know!" Zero said, annoyed.

"Well, you cared about her, but you don't like her. Too bad for you, Zero! Boo hoo!" Hablador insulted Zero.

"Argh! Well, you want to know?! Yes! I like her! Just a bit though!" Zero said without thinking.

"Gotcha!" Hablador said.

"Wha-What?! You were acting all this time?!" Zero asked roughly. Hablador laughed hardly while Zero was looking down, 'This idiot is getting on my nerves!' he thought, irritated.

"Anyways, see ya later, Ciel! Ahahaha!" Hablador insulted Zero again as he ran away, exiting the energy storage room.

Zero clenched his right hand, "Lucky that he was one of the Resistance, if he's not, I'll rip him into pieces!" he said with full anger. "But, do I really like her?... I should stop thinking about this for awhile" he said to himself, confused.

Hablador was walking around the hallways, suddenly he heard a gasp from behind. He turned, finding himself a little reploid girl, Alouette hugging her stuffed animal tightly with her eyes staring at him, fearfully.

"I-It's okay, lil girl... I'm one of the Resistance" he said, hoping that Alouette won't scream.

"Y-you can talk?" Alouette asked, getting a bit confident.

At the same time, Colbor and Hirondelle were talking while roaming around the hallways. "Yeah, I think Ciel likes Zero" Colbor said. "Don't you mean love?" Hirondelle asked, sarcastically. They both laughed as they walked deeper into the hallways. Hirondelle was looking at the left side while Colbor looked at the right side, he gasped.

"What is it, Colbor?" Hirondelle asked worriedly.

Alouette was talking with someone, a blue reploid. As Hirondelle, leaned to his left a bit, he saw the reploid clearly. "Pantheon?!" he asked quietly to Colbor.

"Well, you see, lil girl I-", "Alouette! Stay away from that reploid!" Colbor shouted, aiming his buster towards Hablador. Alouette ran towards Hirondelle and quickly hugged him.

"Look, it's not what you think it is!" Hablador said.

"Too la- What the?! Pantheons can talk?!" Colbor asked, confused.

"Again, the same question everyone asked me!" Hablador said, annoyed. "Anyways, Ciel brought me here as I wanted to help you guys" he continued.

"Tch! Like I believe that! Say goodbye, loser!" Colbor pulled the trigger.

Hablador didn't know what to do, as the energy bullet became closer. Zero came in front of him and hit the energy bullet on the side of his buster, throwing the bullet aside against the wall and disappeared.

"Zero?! What are you doing?! That thing is a killing machine!" Colbor shouted.

"Are you questioning me? He's telling you the truth, Colbor. We found him at the desert and he wanted to help us" Zero replied with a straight voice.

"You just let 'IT' join us?!" Colbor asked.

"Of course not. We will watch every move he makes until we can truly trust him. This is an order from Ciel" Zero replied.

"*cough*...Ciel...*cough*" Hablador tried to annoy Zero.

'Hablador, just wait and see' Zero thought, annoyed.

"So, we're gonna watch this thing everyday?" Colbor asked.

"Hey, first of all, I'm a male reploid, so you should adress me as 'HE' and not 'IT'. You don't have to worry, I'm not going Maverick, you know! I won't kill anyone or any 'THING' here, geez, it's so hard to get trusted even with the other pantheons" Hablador replied, irritated.

"Woah, this guy is awesome, I think" Hirondelle said, excitedly. Alouette wasn't hugging him already, she smiled at Hablador instead.

"Thanks err..." Hablador tried to adress Hirondelle as he didn't know Hirondelle's name.

"Call me Hirondelle and you are?" Hirondelle replied.

"Hablador! That's what Ciel named me" Hablador replied happily.

"Ahaha, Ciel named all of us in the Resistance, well, excluding Zero though" Hirondelle said.

He approached towards Hablador, passing through Zero, standing there watching the two of them. Hirondelle handed out his right hand in front of Hablador.

"Nice to meet you, Hablador, and I'll be glad to show you around the base" Hirondelle gave a large smile.

Hablador looked at the hand, he lifted his left hand and hand it out in front of Hirondelle. He chuckled, "Aha, you're such a funny guy, Hablador. You're supposed to shake my hand with your right hand".

Hablador took out his right hand and held Hirondelle's hand. Hablador shaked his hand a bit softer and slowly getting faster. He felt happy as he shake Hirondelle's hand.

"Yes! Yes! Nice to meet you too, new friend!" Hablador said with a happy tone.

Hirondelle tried to stop Hablador from shaking too hard but he thought that he couldn't do it because Hablador was so happy as if it was his first handshake. Then Zero held Hablador's right arm, stopping him from shaking, "That's enough, Hablador" he said.

'I kinda have to admit, Hablador is not such a bad guy after all. Maybe I was too rough on him just now, I feel sorry for him all of the sudden' Colbor thought to himself.

Ciel had completed the sketch design, a black and red compact device shaped after a hexagon. The front resembles Zero's helmet. The chin has a long white ridge running across the compact device's lower half.

"I call it, the Biometal Z!" she said to herself.

She kept the design in her files and activated her visor, covering her eyes as screens began to appear inside it. She activated her computer and continued coding for the model, Biometal Z.

In the maintenance room, Rocinell were nursing Leviathan, still resting on the bed. Cerveau was busy analysing damages on her, as she was the one who was damaged badly the most since the four guardians arrived at the base.

Phantom looked at Harpuia, he sensed a movement. "Ugh" Harpuia tried to wake up.

"Harpuia!" he quickly ran towards Harpuia.

Cerveau removed the cover bed from above Harpuia. He woke up and slide down from the bed.

Harpuia looked around the room, "Looks like I did it" he said.

Phantom held his right shoulder from behind "Harpuia... You're-", "Who the?!... Phantom?!" exclaimed Harpuia.

"Yeah, it's me, brother" Phantom replied.

"Y-you're a cyber elf now?" Harpuia asked. Phantom nodded.

"Humans now are in the Resistance's hands including us, Harpuia" Phantom said.

"Yes, it's in your hands too... I believe in the four of you" Cerveau said.

"Thank you, Cerveau" Harpuia replied kindly.

"Don't mention it...You should suppose to thank our leader, she's the one who made the soldiers trust you" Cerveau replied.

"Okay, Cerveau but still, thank you... You were kind to me from the first time Zero brought me here. I just wish that Neo Arcadia was as kind as the Resistance" Harpuia said.

"Oh, it's my pleasure to serve all of you. This IS my job, Harpuia" Cerveau replied, showing a bright smile.

'Resistance... It's just like a big family, like the four of us guardians' Harpuia thought.

**A/N: Well, I don't think it's good, you can complain all you want if it's bad ;w; But I love for those people who loves to read this w**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, mavericks, hunters, reploids and etc. 8D I'm back! :3**

**Seems like Hablador is going to be someone's favourite.  
Reviews time, Andrea Wong, so you were waiting for my update all the time ;3 So happy to know and you seem like to enjoy Hablador's stupidity XD . For 999, you somehow make me want to do more effort on this fanfiction, yes, and I will always continue from the beginning til the end of the story ;3 . Oh you, Wolf Moon, you make me so flattered XD So really glad you were waiting for this too X3**

**I couldn't do this without my helper's help X3 Thanks so much dark-assassin-girl/whentheycry00**

**Now, on with the story 83**

* * *

Chapter 6

Many hours have passed since the young scientist began her work on the Biometal Z; until with a satisfactory smile she said "I-I...I finish! I need to try it... but if it have some errors and it hurts someone else, it will be my fault I would not forgive myself,not again... I will try it on myself!"

She walked out of the room with the device in her grasp.

At the same time, Alouette and Hablador were in the command room but then Perroquiet called Alouette for help and left Hablador alone with Jaune.

Hablador and Jaune became close because she was the one who always gave him orders to help Resistance whenever they need one.

He looked around to make sure they were alone, "So, Jaune... Are you seeking anyone?" he asked shyly.

"Sorry, can you repeat it again?" she replied while busy accessing data.

"D-do you have any err... Orders?" he tried to make his voice sound normal.

"Apparently not, Blad" she replied with a straight toned voice.

"Oh, is that so?... Guess I'll be accompanying you here" Hablador said.

"Sure! I do feel lonely right now" Jaune stopped doing her works and smiled at him.

Ciel came in, "Jaune, send me to the Resistance Mobile, I need to do some research" she ordered.

"All right then, Ciel!" Jaune said, accessing the trans server to the Resistance Mobile.

"I should follow you, Ciel" Hablador told her.

Ciel looked at Hablador and smiled, "Okay".

Hablador and Ciel stood on the trans server. Jaune looked at Hablador and he looked at her back, she waved him 'Goodbye' and he did the same.

"Transferring!... 3... 2... 1! Transfer!" Jaune announced.

Both of them disappeared to the Resistance Mobile.

"Take care... Blad..." Jaune said.

In the Resistance Mobile, Mother Elf and Typhon were playing together, happily.

"Aww, you're so cute, Ty" Mother Elf said, rubbing his head with her hand.

"Thanks, Mother Elf!" he replied happily.

"Transferring..." Rouge said.

"Wonder who it is" Mother Elf said to herself.

"Must be Ciel" Typhon replied.

"3... 2... 1! Transfer!", Ciel and Hablador completely transferred.

"Hello, Ciel and Hablador" Mother Elf greeted.

"Hello!" both of Ciel and Hablador replied.

"Where are you of to?" she asked.

"We're just going to have a walk at the lake" Ciel said with a bright smile.

"Okay, but don't let Zero get too worried again" she joked and both of them giggled.

After some while, Ciel and Hablador walked out of the Resistance Mobile and headed to the lake nearby.

"So, Ciel, whatcha wanna do there?" Hablador asked casually.

"I need to test this device... In order to stay others from harm, I'll test it somewhere safe which is, the lake" she explained.

Hablador nodded, "Oh okay, while I guard you when you test it".

When they reached at the lake with hope that the device would work. She handed out the Biometal Z and shouted "Megamerge!" but nothing happened.

Ciel was wondering, checked each part of the device. Hablador then asked, "What's the name of your system?".

Ciel was confused, "Huh? It's ROCK system. Why?" then Hablador told her something that made her eyes open wide, "Then what if it something that has 'ROCK' on it?".

"Hablador, you're a genius!" she complimented and quickly took out the device, "Mega ROCK!"; nothing happened. "ROCK merge!", still nothing. After all of those shouting made her almost gave up, 'What if it something ROCK ON it?' she remembered what Hablador said.

She took out the device with full hope, took a deep breath and shouted, "ROCK O-" before she could finish, there was a big helicopter filled with pantheons.

"Hablador! What's going on?!" Ciel asked in a panicked expression.

Hablador quickly pushed her away to the woods, "Run, Ciel! I can handle this!" he shouted.

Ciel didn't want to but was forced to run. Some of the pantheons managed to passed through Hablador and chased Ciel behind. She quickly turned her transmitter on.

"Zero! Zero!" she exclaimed, "Ciel?! What's wrong? Where are you?!" Zero quickly answered it.

While in the Resistance Mobile, Mother Elf sensed something bad. Then, Zero appeared on the Trans Server with his saber in his grip.

Mother Elf looked at him, "Zero!", "Ciel?" he asked. "She's in great danger! We have to search her!" Mother Elf said, Zero nodded. They both went outside the caravan and continued to the woods.

Ciel kept running, panting heavily. Then, she bumped on someone, she tried to scream but when she saw the familiar red crimson armour, she stopped and hugged him.

"Zero! I knew you would come here!" she said in relief.

The reploid chuckled, "Such pity human, yet you're beautiful indeed", his voice were a bit deeper than Zero.

Ciel's eyes grew wider, she looked at the reploid's face, he was closing his eyes. "Z-Zero?" her knees were shaking in fear, trying to stay strong.

He opened his eyes, it was all bloody red, with Ciel's scared expression reflected in his eyes, her eyes were open wided with her speechless mouth. Ciel tried to run away but he caught her, holding her chin and made their eyes met. What he could see in her eyes were fear.

"Nice to meet you, Ciel. You do know who I am, right?" he said softly but it scared her.

Ciel nodded, he pulled her chin, making their face closer and slowly, Omega reached his lips to hers. Ciel couldn't do anything, he held both her hands with one of his hand. She tried to release herself from him but he kissed her more passionate, making her calmed and somehow enjoyed it. She quickly realized, "L-let me go!" she shoved him away and fell on the ground.

"So tell me, do you like it or not?" he asked while staring into her eyes.

She looked down and shaked her head. "No?" Omega said, and she nodded.

"CIEL! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Zero's voice was heard, he was nearby. She tried to shout but Omega quickly chained her arms and legs, covered her mouth. He lifted her and ran towards the lake.

Hablador saw Ciel, on Omega's arms, her arms and legs were chained. "CIEL!" he tried to chase them but the pantheons kept pushing him aside to fight.

They entered the helicopter then Zero and Mother Elf came. He saw the pantheons were attacking Hablador, he quickly killed them all. He heard a helicopter from above and then heard a familiar voice shouted his name, "ZEROOOOO!" quickly, he took a glance at it.

He gasped, "Ciel!" looking at the human girl in the helicopter, chained.

Omega smirked, "Zero, took some time for you to come out. You know this beautiful girl?" he laughed evilly, made Zero even more pissed.

"OMEGA! Let her go!" he demanded.

Once again, Omega laughed, "Why should I? She's too beautiful to be given away".

Zero could only looked at Ciel, her eyes was full of fear and tears were rolling down her cheeks. He saw her lips saying, "Zero...". Mother Elf didn't do anything, she kept watching what was happening.

"Mother Elf, help us!" Hablador pleaded.

Mother Elf looked at Hablador, "If I do, Ciel might get hurt too" she said.

Omega saw Mother Elf near them, "Well, well... Isn't it Dark Elf? You're still alive, huh?" he said.

Mother Elf kept quiet and stared at the helicopter.

After that, the helicopter flew away, leaving Zero still staring at the sky with his hand clenching even tighter. He looked down, he held his anger hardly, his face was full of anger.

"AAAAARGH! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! I knew this would happen!" he shouted loudly and punched the ground many times.

Hablador wanted to apologize, "Zero... I'm sorry for not tak-", "YOU!" Zero choked him and lifted him from the ground surface.

"Ze..Ro aaack!" Hablador said, trying to get off his grip.

Mother Elf held Zero's arm, "No..." she told him.

He released Hablador off his grip but still glaring at him with anger. "What else do you want to hide fom us, huh?!" he asked roughly.

Hablador was confused, "I don't even... know!".

"Let's see about that!" Zero pulled him to the Resistance Mobile.

* * *

**So, is it really Hablador's fault? Did he really pretending so they could capture Ciel?  
Oh poor, Hablador or should I say, Blad? :3 As you can see the way he talked to Jaune is so obvious XD**

**Hablador: Shut up, human! /  
Me: Oh look, Hablador is shy XD**

**And please don't be angry about Omega kissing her XD Let's just say he does love her XP  
Don't worry, mavericks, reploids, hunters and etc! I already finished half of the Chapter 7 story :3 It won't take long, 'IF' I'm not too busy with my requests on deviantArt ^^U**

**Somehow, I missed my favourite reader, Guest TwT I hope you'll be reading this, Guest ^w^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again fellow mavericks, reploids, hunters and etc ^^ Hehe, finally, I had the chance to post this chapter. I only have 2 reviews maybe cause I'm too early updating this story, but meh, who cares XD To Andrea Wong, yes, a random and crack pairing, Hablador X Jaune. I don't know why though, but this is how she can help Hablador. Now as for Wolf Moon, hehe, hey Zero! Can you answer it?**

**Zero: Fine... If it's true that Hablador is not evil, why did he ran to the Resistance and then Omega knew where Ciel was? He was with her that time too**

All right, all right, Zero -_-U

Okay anyways, hope you guys enjoy this XD

* * *

Chapter 7

The pantheons pulled her roughly, while she tried to struggle free.

"Let me do it" the red eyed crimson reploid said.

She looked at him and he quickly lifted her on his shoulder. She tried to kick him and hit him, but it was useless, even for a normal reploid. He brought her to a large familiar room which reminded her about the Resistance. They headed towards a door, and continued through the hallway.

"This can't be..." she said to herself.

Then, there was a door leading to a room in it. The sign above wasn't really clear but she knew that she went to the place before.

When they entered the room, her eyes grew wider. He put her down on the bed while she kept looking around the room in great disbelief.

"What's wrong, Ciel? Surprised?" the crimson reploid asked, smiling evilly.

Ciel looked at him with her pair of ocean blue eyes met a pair of bloody red eyes, staring deeply into her. They stayed like that for more than 10 seconds. He slowly leaned towards her, Ciel knew she couldn't do anything. She closed her eyes, hoping it was just a dream.

He whispered to her, "Goodnight, queen".

'Q-queen?!' she thought to herself, trying to take out the Biometal Z.

Before she could do anything, she was knocked out mysteriously; it was unknown by what he had done to her.

He took the device away from her grip and walked out, letting the door closed.

"Operator! Transfer us back to the base! Tell all the soldiers to be there by the time we finish transferring there!" Zero ordered with his angry tone.

Rouge nodded, speechless. She wrote a message to Jaune with the holographic screen.

'CODE 101011,  
PLEASE REPORT TO THE SOLDIERS IMMEDIATELY!  
THIS IS PRIORITY ONE!'

When she finished with the message, Jaune immediately received it.

"Code 101011... Blad.." she said to herself. Jaune made an announcement, the whole base heard it, "SOLDIERS! CODE 101011!".

Colbor and Hirondelle were confused, "Huh? Something urgent?" Hirondelle asked.

Colbor replied, "Must be something big that Ciel found or an...", they both gasped and shouted "ENEMY!". The reploids quickly took their busters and ran to the command room, founding soldiers already filling up the room.

Siren started, red lights blinking repeatedly, "Transferring!" Jaune announced. The soldiers prepared their busters.

All of them waited for the moment, "3... 2... 1... Transfer!". They found Zero and Hablador, looked like he did something wrong.

"Seriously?! It's just Zero and Hablador!" Colbor said, angrily.

Zero glared at him, making him speechless. He gave them order, "Get some preparations for a-", "Zero! What's going on?!" Harpuia came running into the room.

He saw Hablador, looking down. "Hablador?" he asked. Zero pushed Hablador, causing him to fell on his knees in front of Harpuia.

"Tell him what happened... You traitor" he demanded.

Hablador kept quiet and Harpuia was confused, "Trai...tor? What do you mean?" he asked.

"Ciel..." Zero replied, "Ciel?" Harpuia asked. Then, Hablador quickly stood up and held Harpuia's collar, "Please! Forgive me! I'm sorry!" he begged, sounded sad and scared. Zero pulled him away from Harpuia and made him fall for the second time. The soldiers and Jaune kept watching the situation.

Hablador stood up, "I-it wasn't me! I didn't know how Omega-", "Omega?!" Harpuia exclaimed.

Hablador was shaking in fear, "No! Listen to me!" he approached to them but then, Harpuia made a hand sign to the soldiers, "Soldiers! Send him to the cell..." he ordered.

Some of the soldiers stopped him and cuffed his hands. Hirondelle and Colbor quickly pushed the soldiers away and helped him.

"You're wrong! Hablador wouldn't do that!" Hirondelle shouted, Colbor agreed, "He had been with us for months and we really did trust him!".

Jaune then spoke up, "I'm with them! He's a nice reploid.." she looked at him and smiled. Hablador's one large eye stared at her, inside, he felt happy for those three who cared about him.

Zero punched the wall, causing the circuits in it damaged badly. "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! He will still going to the cell for further investigation! You three... STAY OUT OF THIS!" he shouted, acting like a mad maverick.

The soldiers were shocked even Harpuia because of his actions and the soldiers quickly brought Hablador to the cell in the underground floor that they just finished constructed with Hablador's help before.

"Hab... We're sorry to do this, but we have no choice.." one of the soldiers apologized.

"No.. Not at all" he replied, trying to make his tone sounded happy but sadness can be heard.

Phantom came out of the maintenance room and saw the soldiers grabbing Hablador with his hands cuffed. He quickly went to the command room where he found Zero and Harpuia.

"What's wrong with Hablador?" he asked, Zero looked at him.

"Ciel is in Omega's hands now" he replied, "O-Omega?!" Phantom shouted.

Jaune heard and secretly listened to their conversations.

"What do you mean in his hands?! Didn't you... Killed him?" Phantom asked with a shocking expression.

Zero glared at him and quickly looked away, "Argh! I thought I did too, but it seems like he had returned" he replied, trying to control his anger.

Suddenly, a male voice appeared, "If he had returned, we can beat him like before too". All of them took a glance at the red heavy armoured reploid, standing near the entrance.

"FEFNIR!" both Harpuia and Phantom shouted.

He smirked, "Yo!", he looked at Zero, "There's four of us, and only him alone with his weak mavericks" he said.

Omega opened his eyes, he smirked, "They forgot about the others don't they?", he snapped his fingers, seven of the Einherjar Eight Warriors appeared.

"I feel like pulling that stupid Zero's throat off! Kyak!" the bird like reploid said.

A giant reploid with an axe continued, "He... Disres...pect...Me...I...Will-", "I'm the only one who will fight Zero, so shut your mouths and do as I said! You should be thankful to me for reviving you all foolish reploids" Omega cut in.

"Here.." he threw the device towards them. The bird reploid looked at it, "A device? Kyak!" he asked.

Omega smirked, "I heard it's something involve with merge in" he replied.

"A merging device, huh? Kyak! I can add some maverick virus in it, kyak! Kyak!" the reploid said, taking the Biometal Z with him.

Omega smiled with full pleasure, "That's even better, Cocapetri".

* * *

**How did it go, guys? You like it or not? Lalalala, I'm just doing my job ^^U Finish this story no matter what XD  
Just so you know, Leviathan is still unconscious, probably she had the most damages from the explosion XP  
That's all, guys, see ya in the next chapter ^W^**


End file.
